


a study of mutation

by birds89birds



Series: Vigilante Frat House [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Mutation, Peter Parker's Very Bad No Good Two Weeks, Post-Spider Bite, Technically first person POV but written kinda in third????, it'll make sense I promise, medical gore, weird format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds
Summary: This journal has been created for the purpose of recording the aftereffects of a “wet” (venomous) bite from a genetically modifiedSteatoda nobilis(Noble False Widow) when the victim does not receive medical attention. Notes taken physically for security. Subject is myself.
Series: Vigilante Frat House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	a study of mutation

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** clinical language, semi-graphic mentions of illness (specifically a minor), radiation poisoning, extremely high fever, skin problems, medical neglect (performed by the sick person), radiation AND mutation AND retrovirus (type of virus that modifies DNA) AND spider venom shit
> 
> :////// that's a lot (PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I MISSED ANYTHING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS** bigotry (mentioned in passing), non-graphic mentions of anxiety, non-graphic mentions of blood/characters bleeding, non-descriptive mention of uncle ben's death

Introduction

This journal has been created for the purpose of recording the aftereffects of a “wet” (venomous) bite from a genetically modified  _ Steatoda nobilis _ (Noble False Widow) when the victim does not receive medical attention. Notes taken physically for security. Subject is myself.

Hour 2

-Current temperature (taken from ear unless otherwise specified) is 99.6 left, 99.8 right.

-Hand that was bitten has reduced fine motor control. Future notes will have to be recorded with non-dominant hand until symptoms subside.

-Mild headache.

-Generally feeling bad. (addition: this is called malaise)

-Nauseated.

-It feels hot.

Hour 3

-Current temperature is 100.2 left, 100.4 right.

-Hungry.

-Moderate headache.

-Sweaty.

-Continuing to feel “bad”.

-Vomited.

-Gatorade 1, 2.

-Feeling anxious.

-Area around neck feels swollen.

-Right arm up to the shoulder seizing painfully.

-Red circle around bite. (addition: this is called erythema)

Hour 4

-Severe headache.

-Current temperature is 102.5 left, 102.6 right.

-Ate dinner, still hungry.

-Still sweaty.

-Feel bad.

-Feeling anxious.

-Flu-like muscle aches.

-Reminds subject of pushing self too hard in gym.

-Anxious.

-Gatorade 3, 4.

-Vomited.

-Starting to feel drowsy.

-Area around neck still swollen.

-Skin situation.

-Blood has so far been successfully kept from the journal, but that may change.

-Subject is heading to sleep, will continue recording next day.

Hour 7

-Subject woke up 3 hours after heading to bed.

-Slightly better headache.

-Current temperature is 106.8 left, 107 right.

-Subject not experiencing symptoms of heatstroke.

-Vomited.

-Anxious.

-Muscle aches.

-Fine motor control returned.

-Area around neck’s swelling increased. Subject looks comical.

-Subject wishes to describe skin situation as “gross”.

-Gatorade 5,6.

-Subject will attempt sleep again.

Hour 11

-Current temperature 110.1 left, 110.1 right.

-The thermometer is so angry.

-Gatorade 7, 8, 9, 10.

-Suspected electrolyte imbalance.

-This is fine.

-No heatstroke symptoms.

-Muscle aches.

-Anxious.

-Water stains are due to subject soaking self in cold water bathtub/shower hybrid.

-Appears to help with heat, neck+skin situation.

-Skin situation making this a little unsanitary.

-Subject feels rested, despite all this. 

-Will not attempt sleep again.

-Cold bath not improving muscle aches.

-Potentially making them worse.

-Nausea down.

-Headache worse.

Hour 12

-Ran out of gatorade.

-Body heated up the water, had to leave.

-Looked through camera roll, found image of the plaque on the spider display.

-The spiders’ genetics were modified through a combination of radiation therapy, CRISPR and strategic genetically modified retrovirus infection.

-It is possible the spider passed on the retrovirus to subject.

-This theory is supported by the muscle aches, headache, and swollen lymph nodes (area around neck).

-Does not explain the skin situation (which has continued).

-Anxious.

-Current temperature 110.4 left, 110.6 right

-Shirts feel tight around shoulders.

-Will transfer to recording symptoms daily, or when symptoms change.

Day 2

-Current temperature 110.3 left, 110.2 right.

-More gatorade acquired.

-Gatorade 11, 12, 13, 14, 15.

-Subject has gotten “sick” of purple gatorade, previously subject’s favorite flavor.

-No heatstroke symptoms.

-Anxious.

-Skin situation has been reduced, but continues.

-Skin under problem areas has already healed, this is concerning.

-Subject may possibly be mutating.

-Subject’s guardians have expressed bigoted beliefs on mutants before, subject has begun hiding symptoms as a precaution.

-Muscle aches have increased, movement has become difficult.

-Circle around bite site has left.

-Rash down back.

-Nausea back.

Day 2, Hour 6

-Current temperature 110.7 left, 110.8 right.

-Gatorade 16.

-Anxious.

-Skin situation has peaked.

-Subject is very concerned.

-Veins on arm, up to shoulder and on neck have become a bright blue.

-Arteries on arm, up to shoulder and on neck have become a bright red.

-Subject feels no worse than usual.

-Subject feels awful.

Day 3

-Current temperature 110.5 left, 110.5 right.

-Skin situation seems to be over.

-Rash continues.

-Gatorade 17, 18.

-Anxious.

-Skin may potentially feel harder to the touch than before.

-Joint pain.

-May not be related, but hand clung to sheets, similar to static, almost tore sheet getting off.

-Veins back to normal color.

-Difficulty doing homework.

Day 4

-Current temperature 110.5 left, 110.5 right.

-Pain when not moving.

-Muscle pain back.

-Gatorade 19.

-Anxious.

-Anxiety levels decrease when subject is further away from the ground.

-No nausea.

-No headache.

-Rash spread to shoulders.

-Subject claims “existence is pain”.

Day 5

-Current temperature 110.8 left, 110.9 right.

-Existence continues to be “pain”.

-Subject returning to school.

-Subject does not feel cold wearing T-shirt in 35-degree weather.

-Subject looks “like shit” according to best friend.

-Gatorade 20, 21, 22.

-Gatorade consumption deemed ‘suspicious’, subject will have to cease.

-Anxious.

-Subject thankful for potential healing factor, otherwise skin situation would be very visible.

-May not be related, but buzzing in back of head, near neck, and impulse to move immediately before Flash Thompson bumped into subject in hallway was observed.

-Subject apparently feels “burning” to Flash Thompson.

-Subject thinks he’s just being a baby.

-May not be related, but subject had less difficulty than usual opening the stuck door to the tech classroom.

-Subject recreates modified thermometer in tech, will use to convince guardians to allow subject to stay at home and have access to home remedies without sending subject to hospital.

Day 6

-Current temperature 110.6 left, 110.8 right.

-Subject’s background in card tricks increased success rate of switching out thermometers.

-Accurate thermometer under mattress.

-Subject has acquired more gatorade, and permission to stay home.

-Gatorade 23.

-Subject refuses to drink any more yellow gatorades under threat of vomiting.

-Anxious.

-Anxiety further observed to decrease the further away the subject is from the ground.

-Subject was able to catch gatorade thrown by aunt while half-asleep, previously observed buzzing and impulse were present.

-Noteable muscle changes observed.

-Subject did not scream.

-He didn't.

-Subject ripped off handle on drawer.

-Potential enhanced strength.

-Subject thinks this is both “cool” and “concerning”.

-Subject feels conflicted.

Powers?

-Enhanced healing (recovered from skin situation within hours).

-Enhanced strength (surprise muscles and underestimated strength).

-Precognition (Buzzing+impulse to move).

-Resistance to cold.

-Need to stay off of ground? Spider instincts?

Day 7

-Current temperature 108.6 left, 108.7 right.

-Subject observed sticking to random objects.

-Subject removed piece of wall.

-Suspected mechanism of stickiness being static electricity.

-Gatorade 24, 25, 26, 27.

-Subject can no longer stand red, blue or orange gatorade flavors.

-Testing shows user can ‘want’ to stick to surface, and current will increase by approximately 17 volts.

-Subject is struggling to remove alligator clips from fingers due to stickiness.

-Subject remembered the spider was exposed to radiation.

-Subject looked up symptoms of acute radiation poisoning.

-Symptoms align with exposure to 6-8 grays.

-Explains skin situation.

-Subject found old geiger counter from when he was younger.

-Geiger counter test for subject’s blood shows radiation levels in line with about 35 grays of radiation exposure.

-Subject should be dead.

Powers?

-Extreme radiation resistance (body reacting to ~35 grays like it is only 6-8 grays).

-Electrokinesis (subject can create small fields of electrostatic charge to stick to objects, strongest on feet and hands. This is both instinctive and natural).

-Enhanced healing.

-Enhanced strength.

-Precognition.

-Resistance to cold.

Day 8

-Current temperature 104.5 left, 104.8 right.

-Gatorade 28, 29.

-Subject can no longer stand the sight of gatorade.

-Subject beginning to feel better.

-Subject climbed straight up wall through stickiness.

-Subject beginning to consider acting career.

Day 10

-Current temperature 101.9 left, 102.3 right.

-Subject no longer looks “feverish” to aunt.

-No further symptoms noted.

-Subject feels “good”, if a little anxious.

Day 11

-Current temperature 102.2 left, 102.3 right.

Day 12

-Current temperature 101.8 left, 102.4 right.

-Subject suspects about 102.4 is his body’s new normal, will not be noting body temperature unless it exceeds a 1 degree range.

Day 14

-Subject fucked up.

Day 17

-When there is great power, there must also be great responsibility.

-I may have failed him, but I won’t fail anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be continued, because peter is a dork and a dumbass


End file.
